The Dominatrix of Hogwarts
by tuneer00071
Summary: Rita Skeeter is in Hogwarts just not as a reporter. She wants nothing else but to DOMINATE Hogwarts. Will feature Dom/Sub Relationships with a certain plot Summary sucks, Give it a shot Warning - Rated M for Sexual situations.Spanking, BDSM, etc. Don't like don't read R & R plz ... first fic ... suggestions, reviews, comments are most welcome ... Love it or Hate it, temme plz ...


**The Dominatrix of Hogwarts**

Chapter 1 – Albus Dumbledore's Pain is my Gain

The _Ministry's Annual Imperial Ball_ is the most prominent events of the entire year; this year though it's much grander than usual ... The Ministry has its secrets.

Having been held in the great _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &Wizardry_, the great hall normally used on the first day of start of term is decorated for this tremendous event. With huge banners of _Ministry of Magic_ draped everywhere the whole place is composed of only the best officials and bureaucrats of the wizarding society.

The ceiling is bewitched to be viewed as a mural featuring the best artists both from the muggles and wizards parentage. The school gates have been transformed into giant canopies. Even the stairs are charmed so as to take the guests straight to the great hall... Avoiding any detours.

Tonight is the epitome of wizard luxury. Everyone who's someone is here and the party has the standard fit for such royal guests. With the most delicious food to offer and the perfect fire whiskey brew of all time this feast is a legend. There are round table seating arrangements as well as an open bar where a fountain is continuously sprouting champagne ... The famous band the _Twin Sisters_ are also here playing a beautiful rendition of their super hit _Nymph's Love_. Also there are various VIP sections for elitists. The great hall of Hogwarts has morphed into what some would say ... A _Getaway_ of sorts...

"_Wouldn't have believed it unless I would've seen with my own eyes_" a blonde woman with a pale face with fair complexion, deep hazel eyes, ample bosom and a fine derriere wearing a red satin robe that is showing off her beautiful thighs is saying to her companion who is in sort of a daze ... But who wouldn't be ...

"_I know, who would've thought Dumbledore could throw such a classy party ... Even the music is so majestic just like him_" the brunette haired woman dressed in an elegant aqua colored strapless dress covering her bosom leaving her back bare to her hips tells her companion scooting so closer that some would interpret their relationship to be rather ... Intimate.

"_Thanks for your generosity Narcissa and you too ... Madam Parkinson_" says a tall wizard dressed in purple robes with twinkling stars on the front giving his complete attention to both fine ladies in front of him and then taking their hands in turn to place a delicate kiss on them to make them feel more welcome.

"_Well Albus ... U sure know how to woo a lady_" _Narcissa_ says in a mock manner so as to demean him trying to search for a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"_Ladies, if you'll excuse me ..._"_Albus_ started to speak just when he was interrupted by a blond haired tall wizard a wielding a cane in his hand.

"_Albus Dumbledore ... What a feast we have here today ... I had my doubts ... Then again the Ministry can overpower almost everyone_" _Lucius Malfoy_ speaks in a blunt manner so as to prove his supremacy in front of the great wizard standing beside him.

"_I agree this is a fine feast Lucius, however the Ministry didn't force me but I volunteered ... Now I have to go ..._ **You behave**" Dumbledore spoke in his ever calm tone glaring towards the other wizard confirming his suspicion to challenge him would be a mistake. Lucius Malfoy backed away quietly and Dumbledore made his way towards other guests thinking "_this is going to be a long night_"

"_Good evening Professor Dumbledore_" A tall woman in green robes saunters towards Albus swaying her hips in a provocative manner.

"_A very good evening to you too ... Professor McGonagall_" Dumbledore greets her while raking her eyes over her entire body covered in the amazing green gown hugging her curves at the right places.

"_Quite a relaxation from endless hours of back-to-back classes... I must say_" McGonagall brushes her hands with him to feel his warmth while also revealing a little slit in her dress showing off her creamy legs.

"_Indeed Professor ... In fact you happen to look really mesmerizing_" Dumbledore notices the instant reaction of joy on his fellow professor's face which lit up like fireworks.

"_Thank you Professor_" Minerva says blushing in the presence of the older wizard. McGonagall always had a crush on Dumbledore even back when she was not deputy headmaster of Hogwarts but just a Transfiguration Professor. She distinctly remembered the good old times when they decided to act on their impulses. The glorious memories were enough to get her all bothered up and hot.

"_You are looking rather ... Piqued... Something I could help you with?_ Dumbledore said in a teasing way that got her more aroused and she started visiting the fond old memories...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Good evening Professor, I assume you were informed of your visit at this odd hour ..."A young Dumbledore motioned her towards a seat in his office. He had just assumed the position of Headmaster after the untimely demise of his predecessor Armando Dippet. He was dressed in fine black robes and had a glow on his face similar to someone with a mischievous intent._

_"Yes Professor ... umm… Master" McGonagall replied softly without taking her eyes away from the floor. She was informed of the role of Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and her certain unusual responsibilities towards the professor..._

_"If you would take off your robes ... We could begin" Dumbledore spoke to her in a polite but commanding tone. Minerva was a bit surprised at his approach however followed his commands and started undressing herself ... She let go of her silver colored robes in a single go revealing her taut body clad in matching undergarments ... She snapped the hook of her brassier and let him see his nubile breasts. She had deliberately such fancy lingerie rather than her usual cotton ones. And judging by the fact, that Dumbledore was trying very hard to suppress a moan at this outrageous display she would say they were a success. She always thought of Dumbledore in the most highly manner and whatever was about to happen was everything she wished for and more..._

_Dumbledore had been eyeing the pretty Professor for quite some time now ... And once she had given her assent for his intentions in order to develop an immediate work- relationship just below him he was thrilled ..Dumbledore wasn't one to boast his prowess in public however in private it was another matter..._

_He watched as the young professor stood naked in front of him._

_He took a seat in his High chair in his office and beckoned her to come sit in his lap. Minerva, a bit anxious complied with the headmaster and sat on his lap. She could not immediately feel the growing erection beneath his tight robes._

_"Do you Minerva McGonagall accept the position of Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and promise to fulfill your duties up to all extent required" Dumbledore asked her in a pure professional manner which managed to turn her on even more .. If possible_

_"Yes Professor ... I'd do anything for you ..."Minerva spoke with her full of joy and realized the bulge had gotten too big to be confined in the robes and was getting wet thinking it was because of her ... Albus wanted Her !_

_As soon as the declaration was made, Albus flipped her over in a swift motion. She was lying on the older wizard's lap with her boobs pressing into her crotch and her arse was raised in the air. Minerva went red not with shame but with the anticipation of what was coming next. She was feeling really naughty which was a very distinct feeling for her from the routine boring life she had..._

_Albus was like a teenager right now ... He always wanted McGonagall under him or in this situation her round ass under his large arms ... He had always been so hot for her since the day she joined Hogwarts ... He still remembered the first time how he bumped into her in the corridor of the school ...How her breasts had felt against his own body and how he had glimpsed an amazing view of her shapely plump ass that seemed too good to be packed tight in that beige skirt she was wearing..._

_Dumbledore smacked the bare bottom and felt a jolt of satisfaction coursing through him ... Minerva shrieked with joy and she felt herself started getting wet ... Her thoughts was interrupted when she felt another hard slap on her buttocks making her whimper._

_"Who do you live to serve for? ... Dumbledore landed another slap, this time much harder than the previous ones making her gasp for air ... He spanked her consecutively for multiple times while at the same time was clicking her clot with his fingers proving the old proverb ... There is magic in a wizard's fingers..._

_"I serve you master ... Only you ... Forever ... With that Minerva couldn't hold back any longer and her orgasm erupted in his hands. He removed Hus fingers from her pussy and then took them to his mouth and started licking them while enjoying the flavor if her juices..._

_"You taste divine, pet ... I wish I had you sooner ..."Minerva began to rise from his lap with both hands behind her as if she was waiting for her next order ... It was an emotional rollercoaster ride for her ... She was with the love of her life ... Just got a brilliant orgasm from his expertly skilled fingers ... Watching him licking his lips for the drops of her juices on his mouth turned her on so much ... She noticed the bulge in his robes was now double in size and couldn't wait to get it inside all of her holes ... What ? She wasn't a prude ... No matter what everyone thought..._

_Albus was in seventh heaven right now ... Minerva, her new pet had stripped his robes and began sucking on his tool for which had engorged to roughly the size of an average wand ... Around eight inches ... The way she was bobbing her head all around his penis showed him the devotion she was ready to serve her master and her skills too ... Even Albus had to channel his magic to control himself from not blowing right then on her perky tits._

_"Oh yes! Harder Minerva ..."Albus spoke to her pet to let her know the pleasure she was giving her and he was enjoying every moment of it ... Minerva rose to the task and took his entire dick inside her mouth and sucked him so vigorously he spurted His juices in her mouth and she swallowed all of it without letting a drop slide by ... She kept licking her lips like a kitten for the remnants of his cum on her lips ... It tasted delicious._

_Albus rose and stood her up and started dressing her ... She was surprised by his ill-timed reaction._

_"Professor, what happened ... Did I do something like wrong? She asked so with a twinge of guilt in her eyes but a whole lot of devotion to make it better..._

_"I am satisfied with you Minerva ... You performed your duties efficiently ... Now I have to be somewhere ... I'll call upon you when I am in need of your service again ... You may dress yourself ..._

_Minerva looked really hurt and it twisted his insides to have subjected to her that pain ... However he had to do that in order to maintain his relationship as governed by the professional stature ... She dressed herself up and began to walk out of the room when she heard a voice ..._

_"Minerva tonight was memorable for me ... Thanks!_

_"Anytime Professor" she replied without looking towards him with tears running down her eyes still dazzled by the outrageousness of his fellow Professor._

**END FLASHBACK**

She didn't even realize that she she'd been daydreaming until Albus shook her by his hands and started addressing her getting her utmost attention once again...

"_May I have this dance, dear?_"Dumbledore asks Minerva in a polite though firm voice and extends his hand towards her which she accepts with a smile on her face. They keep swaying for a couple of minutes with the sweet melody in the background. Dumbledore has the lead by putting his hands on Minerva's waist while she kept her hands over his shoulders.

As the song is finished the couple faces another esteemed guest of the night ... The Minister of Magic himself. He is dressed in official black robes sporting a bowler hat with a wide smile over his face. Behind him was a man who had a tired smile over his face, as if he was coerced to come and a young pale with red hair listening intently to the minister's words.

"_Albus ... This is brilliant ... I hope it was not a lot of trouble_ ..."

"_You are welcome Minister and not any trouble at all_ ..."

Just in the middle of their conversation about a particular artwork regarding the brilliant Muggle artist's works they felt a flash of light on their faces momentarily blinding them to the outer world. Albus was greeted with a view that he could only place one artwork in his mind ... The portrait of Venus.

"_**These ought'a do for the Prophet ... Time to enjoy the festivities**_" A blonde woman with curly hair and spectacles perched on her nose says towards her assistant while moving towards the minister and greeting him with kissing on his cheeks. She is dressed in a black velvet robe with a V- Neck so low it gave a mind blowing view when she bent down to kiss the shorter man. Her dress is a full length gown which accentuates her curves and her butt is outlined in a very couture manner and Dumbledore can't help but groan. She is wearing black six-inch stilettos in contrast with her dress enhancing their beauty.

However, Dumbledore was lost in her eyes ... Since the moment he lid his eyes on her he was completely hypnotized by her charms and the way her eyes would shine when she would crackle with laughter over a joke ...

"_**Albus, this is Rita Skeeter: Reporter Extraordinaire**_ ... _Be careful with thus one Albus ... She might look like a done but she is a real fox ..._

"**_Albus Dumbledore ... The Man of the Hour_ **...I've always wanted an exclusive with you Professor ... I find you're very interesting ..."Rita spoke in her seductive voice that could even arouse the dead. _Albus Dumbledore, Chief warlock of the Wizengamot_ and much more was speechless...

"_I am sure he'll oblige your request Miss Skeeter ... Dumbledore is a man of his word ... And I can always ask of him some favors_"

Dumbledore was participating in the conversation passively ... When she had asked him for an exclusive he got very excited. There were a lot of young witches that were ready to fool around with him ... However he was really taken back by her beauty and grace. Her elegance would have rivaled the best of the wizarding society ... Even the pretty ladies of _Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_.

"_Well I am always inclined towards a good story myself ... Minister if you'll excuse me ... After you Miss Skeeter_" Dumbledore said in his calm tone with a hint of nervousness that he wished the reporter wouldn't catch up on or _he'd be screwed.._

Rita Skeeter led the way out of the Great hall followed closely by Albus Dumbledore who for some reason was not able to take her eyes off of her ass ... It was the finest ever he had seen and Dumbledore could've sworn he had seen a lot !

After getting out if the great hall, Rita Skeeter waited for the professor to lead the way but she had noticed him focused on his derriere more than on the exclusive piece he was about to give. Things were never really simple with Rita Skeeter ... She always had her reasons. Her primary reason for covering tonight's party was that she wanted to get Dumbledore under his thumb so that she could get some favors out of him ... Though judging by the way Dumbledore was in a trance by her appearance she had just devised a plan that would get her almost everything she wanted.

"_Are you going to look at my ass all night ... Or will you take me?_

"_I beg your pardon Miss Skeeter ... I didn't catch that ..._

"_I was wondering if you could take me ... To your office ... For my exclusive_" she said in a mocking manner and teasing every word out of her shiny lips which made Dumbledore more and more nervous...

"_Of course Miss Skeeter ... However there is a little problem_" Dumbledore apologetically told her as all stairs were bewitched to not change route except the great hall.

"_Well what do you propose Professor ..._ She said while fidgeting with her hair in a very cute manner calling attention to herself and winking towards the professor in an illicit manner.

Dumbledore was finding it really hard to control himself anymore ... He had been noticing her much more than usual and there had been signs which made him believe he just might get really lucky tonight ... His slacks under the robes were becoming rather uncomfortable as his erection was growing every passing second. After a deep breath and clearing his mind he informed her of his plan.

"_There are certain privileges of being a Headmaster of Hogwarts, I could easily apparate however that privilege is restricted to me only or anyone who is in close proximity with me ..._

"_That settles it then_" Rita spoke in her carefree manner rolling her eyes at the professor making him confused. She went near the professor and put her arms around his waist and signaled him to put his arms below her waist. Dumbledore did so and his heart started thumping like crazy as if it was about to get out of his mouth...

"_Shall we ... Miss Skeeter_" Dumbledore got comfortable and held her in a fine grip so that their bodies were intertwined with each other... Being so close to her made his nerves tingle and his arousal was getting unmistakable. He was really embarrassed as thus was bound to be noticed by the gorgeous blonde woman in his arms.

"_Call me Rita ..._"Dumbledore focused his concentration on the Hogwarts office and at the same time tried not to shame himself any further with no results.

They apparated in a wisp of air and landed on the wooden floor of the headmaster's office ... They were both in each other arms and his hand had slipped from her lower back to the broad cheeks of her ass. He had been cupping them without his notice however made no effort to remove them once they bad safely gotten there.

"_I believe you can let go of me and my ass ... Albus_" Rita said in her dignified manner making no effort to get out of the old man's grip rather than biting her lips in a very sexy tease. Dumbledore separated himself from her body and instantly felt the pain of moving away from her.

"_Please take a seat Miss Skeeter ... Unmm Rita ..._"Dumbledore said and moved to a secluded corner ... Rita started getting comfortable ... She took off her heels, their work was done and it better be they had cost almost as expensive as her dresses. She got her hair down and relaxed on an armchair while waiting for the professor. Rita had been a brilliant reporter however she wasn't going to keep it up all the time ... What she wanted was to get into Hogwarts as a Professor however considering the only post vacant in Hogwarts was _DADA_ ... she didn't bother to apply however she was pretty sure by the night's end she would have had her admittance into Hogwarts.

"_Sorry for the delay Rita ... Lets do what we came here to do now shall we?_ Dumbledore was feeling like he was about to burst after that incident. After a couple glasses of fire whiskey accompanied with deep breaths he was able to regain control over himself. His question was meant to be blunt however he didn't believe the secret meaning in his words until long ... He didn't regret it though ... Guess it was the fire whiskey and the beautiful woman sitting in front of him cross legged making him even harder.

"_Do you know of Bathilda Bagshot, Albus?_ ... Her question had totally surprised him. He looked at him and he saw a curious going in her eyes that told her the time for playful banter was over. She was in her zone right now ... Uncovering dangerous secrets and exposing them to to the world. Dumbledore was shell shocked at her question however he managed to respond.

"_What would you like to know Rita, she was a family friend nothing else ..._ "he tried to avoid the subject but she was hell-bent on making him work for it ...

"_Dumbledore is there any connection between your sister Ariana's death and your friendship with Grindelwald_" Rita's eyes were gleaming with pride as she had managed to set the trap and capture her prey.

"_I don't know what you are talking about ... I think you should leave_" Dumbledore was aghast by her intricacies and her knowledge about the things Dumbledore never wanted the world to know. His emotions had changed completely ... The calm on his face had converted into the most worrisome; he had started to sweat which was very odd.

"_What do you want Rita?_ ... "Dumbledore started pleading him once it dawned upon him she knew the entire secret. He was prancing around in his office trying to avert His gaze from her clever and cunning eyes.

"_I have a proposition Albus ...One that would be to your liking_" Rita said going close to Albus and taking him by the hand and making him sit on his chair getting him to relax. She then slowly lowered herself on his lap and faced him towards herself.

"_I wish to be at Hogwarts ... You need to figure out how ... If you manage to do that I'll not let your secret out ..._"She knew she had him under her control now and was not afraid to push the buttons. Albus grudgingly accepted knowing he didn't have a choice. There were tears in his eyes...

"_Oh please don't cry Albus ... If anything this is a time to celebrate and with the celebration I have in mind for you ... You are going to be so happy!_

"_What do you mean_" Dumbledore started to speak just when Rita took her position in a form such that she was straddling the older professor. Dumbledore tried to resist but eventually gave up to her demands. She removed his slacks and then took out his cock which was still erect ... She hiked her dress up and guided it inside her pussy.

"_Tell me Dumbledore, have you ever thought about Ariana after that horrible accident_" She couldn't resist crushing the old man already broken inside his heart so as to keep reminding him of his only mistake.

Rita Skeeter was humping the older wizard's dick with full pressure as if she'd wanted to do that ever since she had laid eyes on her. Dumbledore face showed no expression and his body was lying motionless. Rita Skeeter raised His hands and made his hands work on her hair to form into braids ... She then turned her head towards Dumbledore and gave him something he just couldn't endure.

"_You can imagine I am Ariana ,now fuck with all your might professor_ ... _Fuck your little sister_ ... _Fuck her hard_ ..."With that Dumbledore burst into tears. He started moving His hips upwards so as to punish her though her pleasure was just getting started...

Dumbledore went on thrusting into her with all his force, all the whole tears dripping down his eyes and the way that Rita had managed to change her appearance he was shocked at the image which was so similar to his sister. He had loved his sister a lot and she had exploited her of that ... He just wasn't going to let her get away. After a couple more thrusts he ejaculated inside her and fell back on the chair restless. Rita just kept gyrating her hips over His limp cock and once he was done she started fondling his balls.

"_You are such a nasty little fucker_" she said and then kissed him with all her power. Dumbledore was disgusted however was not able to do anything other than reciprocate. She quickly loosened his grip on her and then got down from his lap. Without bothering to get dressed she started moving towards the door.

"_Don't forget your promise, pet!_" with that she strolled out if his office leaving him with the distant memory of his encounter with Minerva. Dumbledore stood from his chair, straighten himself up and decided to focus on the immediate task ahead. _He started thinking ways to honor Rita's promise when he could only see him fucking her little sister..._

**_These were dark times indeed..._**


End file.
